Kubota Yuki
|japanesename = 久保田悠来 (くぼた ゆうき) |romaji = Kubota Yūki |character = Atobe Keigo |birthday = June 15, 1981 |bornin = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Hyotei A Hyotei B |headerbkgndcolor = #2AB5FF |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Inoue Masahiro Kato Kazuki |next = Aoki Tsunenori}} Yuki Kubota (久保田悠来 Kubota Yūki), born on June 15, 1981 in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, is a Japanese actor. He's headed by Japan Music Entertainment. In TeniMyu he plays the role of Atobe Keigo in both Hyotei A and Hyotei B. For the Imperial Presence performances, he performed with Hyotei A with the exception of any October shows, in which he was temporarily replaced by the original Atobe Keigo portrayer, Kato Kazuki. Later Kubota would join both Hyotei casts in The Treasure Match performances, then performed with Hyotei B for the rest of the season (with Hyotei A ceasing appearances from Dream Live 6th on). Since his graduation from TeniMyu in Dream Live 7th, he's done various acting roles in both movies and television dramas. Notably, he plays the role of Date Masamune in the theater adaptation of Sengoku Basara. The most recent performance ended on May 26, 2013. TeniMyu *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *The Treasure Match Shitenhoji feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 6th *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th Theater 舞台 「戦国BASARA」 *戦国BASARA （2009.7/3～12 シアターＧロッソ） ※主演 *戦国BASARA～蒼紅共闘～ （2010.4/9～18 サンシャイン劇場） ※主演 *戦国BASARA3 （2011.10/14～16 イオン化粧品 シアターBRAVA！(大阪）/ 10/23～30　シアターＧロッソ(東京）） *戦国BASARA2 （2012.5/11～15 ル・テアトル銀座(東京）/ 5/19～20　イオン化粧品 シアターBRAVA！(大阪）/ 6/2～3　中日劇場(名古屋）) *戦国BASARA3－瀬戸内響嵐－ （2012.11/2～11 東京ドームシティホール(東京）/ 11/16～18　イオン化粧品 シアターBRAVA！(大阪）） *戦国BASARA3 宴 （2013.4/26～28 キャナルシティ劇場(福岡）/ 5/2～4　中日劇場(名古屋）/ 5/10～19 日本青年館大ホール(東京) / 5/23～26 森ノ宮ピロティホール(大阪)） 舞台「花咲ける青少年」 *ルドビコ★plus+ vol.1 異空間ステージ 花咲ける青少年 ～The Budding Beauty～ (2010.9/29～10/6 草月ホール) *ルドビコ★plus+ vol.2 異空間ステージ 花咲ける青少年 ～The Budding Beauty in The Oriental Blue Wind～ (2011.2/16～27　草月ホール) *ルドビコ★plus+ vol.3-4 異空間ステージ 花咲ける青少年 ファイナル The Blooming Princess　「ラギネイ革命」編 　(2012.1/13～15 サンシャイン劇場) *ルドビコ★plus+ vol.3-4 異空間ステージ 花咲ける青少年 ファイナル The Blooming Princess　「恋と宿命」編 　 (2012.1/17～18 サンシャイン劇場) THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT *初演 （2008.10/31～11/3 池袋ｼｱﾀｰｸﾞﾘｰﾝBOX in BOX THEATER) *再演 （2009.4/9～12 南大沢文化会館） Other Performances *switch （2007.9/20～23 ディファ有明） - 倉林 春 役 ※主演 *幕末太陽伝　（2009.1/29～2/1　吉祥寺シアター）- 岡田 以蔵　役　※映像出演 *空の境界～岡田以蔵異聞 （2009.8/27～30 池袋ｼｱﾀｰｸﾞﾘｰﾝ BIG TREE THEATER） - 岡田 以蔵 役（主演） *エグジスタンス～episode 0～ 　（2009.12/5～7 六行会ホール）　- ヒカル役　※主演 *「ＢＵＴＬＥＲ×ＢＡＴＴＬＥＲ」激動の時を超えて～聖夜の贈りもの～　（2010.12/22～26　シアター1010）　- 西片 英介 役 ※主演 *AND ENDLESS 15th　Anniversary Special Program vol.1 『堕天・神殿・遅咲きの蒼』　（2011.4/27～5/5 前進座劇場） - 岡田 以蔵 役　※『堕天』のみ出演 *B×b (Bugs Under Groove × bpm)『FRONT　LINE　mission1：CHILD　PLAY』　　(2011.6/29～7/3　博品館劇場）　- 佐伯 康平 役(ゲスト) *AND ENDLESS 15th　Anniversary Special Program vol.2 『美しの水』-White Blue Red *Purple-　（2011.8/20～9/4 シアター1010） - 平 教経 役 ※White/Blue/Purple：御伽(※主演)・息吹・大地 出演 *朗読劇　緋色の研究　 (2012年9月30日/10月11日 天王洲 銀河劇場)－ワトスン役/ホームズ役 *舞台【ＢＡＳＡＲＡ】（2012.12/12～16　全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） - 揚羽 役 *朗読劇 『私の頭の中の消しゴム』 (2013年6月12日/6月13日 天王洲 銀河劇場)　－浩介役 Filmography TV *鬼嫁日記 いい湯だな（2007年4月24日） - ナンパ男 役（2話） *女帝（2007年8月3日、8月10日） - 黒服 役（4話～5話） *ごくせん（2008年5月10日） - ホスト 役 （4話） *牙狼＜GARO＞〜MAKAISENKI〜 （2011年12月1日） - ＪＵＲＡＮ 役 （9話） *TAKE FIVE〜俺たちは愛を盗めるか〜 （2013年5月17日、5月24日） - 橘 役（5話～6話） *仮面ライダー鎧武（2013年10月6日 - ） - 呉島貴虎 / 仮面ライダー斬月（声） / 仮面ライダー斬月・真（声） 役 Movies *Dear Friends (2007年2月3日公開) - クラブの常連客 役 *仮面ライダー THE NEXT (2007年10月27日公開) - エピローグ・パチンコ屋の客 役 *ランディーズ (2009年11月14日公開) - 春日 正美 役 *ガチンコ　喧嘩上等 (2010年3月13日公開) - 佐伯 聡 役 ※主演 *ローカルボーイズ! (2010年3月19日公開) - 亨 役 *ギャングスタ (2011年2月12日公開) - 白石 力 役 ※主演 *アサシン (2011年10月8日公開・韓国光州国際映画祭 ・フィリピンREELGATE国際映画祭 出品作品) - 岬 俊一 役 ※主演 *キリン POINT OF NO RETURN (2012年3月3日公開) - チョースケ 役 *死ガ二人ヲワカツマデ… 第一章『色ノナイ青』(2012年9月1日公開) - カメオ出演 *牙狼〈GARO 〉～蒼哭ノ魔竜～(第25回東京国際映画祭特別招待作品(2012年10月22日特別上映) / 2013年2月23日日本・台湾同時公開) - カカシ 役 *HAPPINESS IN LITTLE PLACE (2012年12月8日公開) - 小川 漣治 役 *HK 変態仮面 （2013年4月6日新宿バルト9 先行上映 / 4月13日～ 全国公開) - 記者 役 *裸のいとこ (2013年11月16日オーディトリウム渋谷先行上映/ 順次全国公開予定) - タケシ役 *ヨコハマ物語 （2013年11月16日横浜ブルグ13先行上映 / 12/7～順次全国公開予定） - 田辺 裕也役 *仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー 鎧武&ウィザード 天下分け目の戦国MOVIE大合戦（2013年12月14日公開） - 呉島貴虎 / 仮面ライダー斬月（声） 役 *奴隷区　僕と23人の奴隷 (2014年公開予定) - 新宿 セイヤ 役 Websites *Official Blog *Twitter @yuk1_kbt *Agency Profile *AsianWiki Page *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Hyotei Category:Hyotei A Category:Hyotei B Category:Actors